retro_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend Of Zelda
Legend Of Zelda is a 1986 action-adventure video game developed and published by Nintendo. The game is a mixture of Action, Adventure, and Role-Playing games. This is the first game in the Legend Of Zelda series. It was first released in Japan as a launch title for the Family Computer Disk System, and was later released in The United States and Europe in cartridge form for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Another version of the game comes in a GOLD cartridge, and is very expensive to afford. Story The story starts out in the land of Hyrule, as Princess Zelda has been captured by Ganon. It is up for Link to save the princess from Ganon before it is too late. Gameplay The player takes control of Link, who must save Zelda from Ganon. You must defeat many enemies along the way, as well as a few mini-bosses. The game plays like your normal RPG, but has some significant differences and the game is seen through an overhead perspective. Link starts out with only a shield, and he can gain a sword in a cave which is located in front of the player as the game starts. A and B are used to use certain items, and on the top of the screen, there is a hub which tells how many rupees, keys, and bombs you have. In order to advance, The player must explore through the Overworld, which is a large outdoor map with varied environments. Throughout the game, merchants, gamblers, old ladies, and other people guide Link with cryptic clues. These people are scattered across the Overworld and hidden in caves, shrubbery, or behind walls. There is not just the Overworld that Link can explore, but also nine dungeons which Link must find entrances to as he progresses in the game. Six of the entrances are easily visible, while the remaining three are hidden. The Final Dungeon cannot be entered unless all other eight dungeons have been completed. Each dungeon level acts like a maze, with a map located at the top left corner of the screen to help guide you through the dungeon. Many dungeons can be reached only by using items gained in the previous one. Link must go through each dungeon to collect one of eight pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom. Dungeons also hide other items including a boomerang, which can stun enemies, and a recorder, which has magical properties. Link can not only do the average story mode, but during it, he can also explore the overworld where he can buy and find items at any point. Also, there is a "second quest" which can be done, but only after the game's primary story has been completed. The second quest is more difficult than the first, and the dungeons and the placement of items are different and enemies are stronger. There is a way to do the Second Quest without doing the First. If you type in your name as ZELDA for the player's name, the second quest will start immediately without requiring the completion of the first. Also, the dungeon maps form the letters necessary to spell ZELDA. The Second Quest can be replayed each time that it is completed. Trivia * The game has been made in not just a normal cartridge, but also in a gold cartridge. * There has been minor controversy regarding the third dungeon's map, as the shape of the dungeon (called a "Manji") looks strikingly similar to that of a "Swastika". A Manji is a buddhist symbol meaning "good fortune". The Manji is considered offensive in the Western world due to references to Nazism. Gallery The Legend of Zelda (NES Classics).png |Cover of the NES Classics version for the Game Boy Advance. Title.png |Title screen of the game. Items (The Legend of Zelda).png |Artwork of Link with a bunch of items. The legend of zelda FDS.jpg |Box Art of Famicom Disk System. The hyrule fantasy - Zelda no Densetsu 1.jpg|Japanese Box Art for Famicom. Gold Cartridge NES.jpg | Gold Cartridge for NES